sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Party RP (Free Join)
So I've been inactive again for a while (school reasons), and Thunder decided to host a halloween party for all of his wiki friends. He sends you an inviation, but do you choose to join? Rules: * No fighting. This is a hangout. You can show your power, but not use it against people. * Keep it appropriate. * Have fun. Participants (Just Sign Indicating You Want To Be In/Participating) *'Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07) Costume: Wolf' *Joshua Sentrium Burns (Joshua the Hedgehog), going as Sans *Jayden Sarah Burns (Joshua the Hedgehog), going as the Team Fortress 2 Engineer Red *Tank Acorn (Alexneushoorn), going as Wario *Lloyd Prower (Alexneushoorn), going as Tin Man from Wizard of Oz *Ronnie Rafferty (Alexneushoorn), going as Dick Tracy *Charlie Davis (Alexneushoorn), going as Rick Grimes *Hugh (Vitomikespersonality) going as Max Cady (1991) *Ace (Hugh (Vitomikespersonality) going as Norman Bates *Sol Tsumaki (RedRush3999 A.K.A MaskedShadow) going as well, you'll see..... 'Roleplay' Thunder was preparing decorations and refreshments as he was about to host a halloween party. Only question is, would anyone join after his disappearence for a while? (Sooo do I post now, or..? o3o) (People can start knocking. XD) (Oh yeaaah. XD) A knock could be heard on the door. "Coming!" Thunder said as he opened the door. Thunder could see two individuals standing at the door, one of them a brother and the other a sister. The brother seemed to be dressed as Sans, while the sister was dressed up as a Red Team Fortress 2 Engineer. "Greetings." The brother said. "Joshua! Jayden! You're just in time!" Behind Joshua and Jayden, a cobalt blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a light blue rhino and a white elephant were standing. The hedgehog was dressed as Wario, the fox as the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz, the rhino was dressed like Dick Tracy and the elephant was dressed like Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. "Oh! Tank and them decided to come too!" Tank: Hi, Thunder! Lloyd: Thanks for inviting us! Ronnie: Yeah, we really appreciate it! Charlie: You're the best! "Heh! Come on in!" Thunder said excitedly. Tank and his friends entered. "Thank you for inviting us!" Jayden said, as she and her brother entered. "Ah no biggy, Jay." The two siblings took a look around the house as they gazed upon the decorations and whatnot. Charlie: You decorated the place really well! Ronnie: Yeah, it's awesome! "Shucks guys" Thunder chuckled. Joshua and Jayden by that time had finished their exploration of the house, looking impressed. "This is a pretty well decorated house, I must say." Joshua said. "Yeah! You did a fine job!" Jayden added. Tank: So...What now? Lloyd: Yeah, what are we gonna do? Hugh knocked at the door. "Ace Why did I agree to this." Hugh said. "Because you lost a bet on which version of Cape Fear was better." Ace replied. "For gods sake the 1962 version was 100 times better than the 1991 version. Though I agree the 1991 version of Max Cady was way better." Hugh said grinning. "Ah jeez come on enjoy yourselves!" Thunder said to Hugh. Both Joshua and Jayden turned to face Hugh, Ace, and Thunder. "Oh look, more people." Joshua said. Tank and his friends turned to face Hugh, Ace and Thunder too. Ronnie: Hi, nice to see you two! Charlie: My name is Charlie, and these are my friends Tank, Lloyd and Ronnie. Unknown to everyone there, a certain hooded and masked figure with his arms crossed was on a branch. "Man this will be a party." Thunder suddenly said. Category:Roleplays